


【Gesfury】SMOKE

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: 关于香烟的问题





	【Gesfury】SMOKE

Mafia梗的番外  
一点点p鸟  
这回真的是全年龄向了，哦不对小孩子不能抽烟。

 

洪材熙抽烟这件事，金俊镐说惊讶也没那么惊讶。但是发现的时候还是相当的不悦。

首领大人对烟算不上成瘾，一般也就用于舒缓压力。  
开始抽烟也算是无奈，这个位置堆积的压力和社交场合的需要，当然gesture本人并不排斥。尼古丁混杂着烟草的味道席卷一遍鼻腔又进入肺部的过程是在慢性自杀——但是他们这一行最不应该怕的就是死亡。

大概也是知道这事让副手知道了会让金俊镐皱眉头，对几个小的也不算什么好示范，所以洪材熙基本都避免在人前抽烟——就算是和金俊镐确认关系后，事后一支烟这种赛神仙举动洪材熙都没做过。

但是金俊镐那比狗都灵的鼻子还是总能嗅到那一星半点的烟草味道。其实他与其说是厌恶烟，还不如说是对于洪材熙抽烟这件事不是那么开心，虽然他也不能否认老大，现在可以喊对象了，抽烟的样子挺有魅力。好吧是很有魅力。自己偷窥瞥一眼也觉得脸红心跳。

当然洪材熙也不是没有正大光明抽的机会。谈判桌上为了熏染气氛体现首领威严和游刃有余的底气，这点“表演”有时也是必要的。  
一次是在咬一笔军火买卖，这笔买卖双方已经明里暗里交锋推拉了小半个月。在美国坐下来面对面谈了一小时也是笑里藏刀虚实参半。在墙脚当安保的王牌先生已经开始发困，然后被娃娃脸杀手默不作声地轻踢一脚把打一半的哈欠憋了回去。

意大利血统的白人笑眯眯地点了一只雪茄，示意部下把准备好的文件递到Spitfire的首领面前。而年轻的教父并未给予回应。就晾着这文件悬在半空。Fury皱着眉向前准备接下，却被洪材熙举手制止——男人和凶残作风不太吻合的漂亮手指上，除了家徽戒指以外，不知从哪又抽出来一根烟。全新完好，尚未点燃的，平凡无奇的烟。

在金俊镐秒懂首领意思的瞬间，Birdring从他身后丢了个打火机过来，暴食者头也不回地轻松截住，然后立马上前俯身弯腰小心地给Gesture点上火。

烟卷被燃烧的刹那就爆发出混杂着苦和微涩的气味，这个距离金俊镐也能闻到洪材熙身上自己熟悉又迷恋的体味。他依然鞠着躬，余光可见教父将烟送进嘴里，而后在寂静的空气里吞云吐雾。烟味和洪材熙的味道混杂到了一起，交织出一种微妙的嗅觉体验。

不喜欢，好陌生。但是的确爱上了。

金俊镐直起身又退回了副手的距离——半步之遥。包括他在内的伦敦屠夫们已经领会了Boss的决定。Profit打完刚才没哈完的欠。这一次Birdring只是活动了下自己的脖子不再去阻止了。洪材熙依然在抽烟，把谈判对象的文件依旧晾在半空中。烟卷燃烧出灰黑的一截灰烬，年轻的教父终于把香烟抽离了嘴——而后径直对着这文件的签名栏处按了下去。

Gesture露出一个British笑容，仿佛是个地道优雅的英伦绅士。

“我们是做血肉买卖的。您浪费了我宝贵手下本能处理掉十来条废物性命的时间——”  
在角落里的保镖在娃娃脸杀手漂亮地手指里断了呼吸。

“不过现在也不迟。”

 

一回想起那天的场面金俊镐就感慨自己的兄长，首领，恋人，实在太帅了。帅得他无法用人类言语描述那带着血腥和阳光气息的荷尔蒙味道。但是再帅也无法完全歼灭他让洪材熙戒烟的计划。固然这个计划就没有开展过，Fury挫败地想。这时磪承太叫住了在走廊上发愣的忙内。

磪承太递给金俊镐两个盒子：“帮哥跑个腿。可别搞混了啊！”  
暴力黑医指着棕色的木盒：  
“这个是给Birdring的，他的草莓薄荷，还有他上次要的新口味柠檬桃子。最近这家伙抽的也够狠啊。回头我得叫他悠着点，虽然这没尼古丁但是做起来耗钱啊！”  
金俊镐点点头内心翻个白眼，这话你和朴俊煐说去，和我讲有个屁用。这东西一开始是磪承太特制了给Birdring治疗加镇静的，但是早年的伤如今早就好完了，小公主倒是爱上了这味道就当零食似得没事叼着根电子烟嚼嚼。

“这个是给材熙的。”Bdosin指着另一个黑色的盒子说，“他上次要的过度烟。”

“过度烟？”金俊镐皱眉问。

“我也不知道那学名叫啥啦，反正就是本大爷特制的尼古丁减半芬芳依旧烟卷，保持口感降低身体伤害一举两得。”真正的长兄嘚瑟地显摆。得到弟弟心不在焉地夸赞回应。一眼看穿这恋爱中的男人在想什么的医生嫌弃地摆摆手大法人快去给自己送货。

到洪材熙办公室没看到教父，倒是看到了朴俊煐。正好，金俊镐把棕色盒子丢给Ace，后者收下之后友情提醒了下：“材熙哥晚上才回来。”然后就蹦蹦跳跳带着这一盒一根就几百美刀的“零嘴”找对象谈恋爱去了。

金俊镐无奈地带着烟回了房间，其实也就是洪材熙的卧室——自从搞上床以后他就没回自己屋睡过几次。他打开这个盒子，里头静静躺着十来盒带着着战斗机家徽封口的烟。Fury鬼使神差地打开了一盒抽出一根，端详了半晌后，从床头柜搜出来一个打火机点燃。

熟悉的烟味在偌大的房间内弥漫开，这种味道他不止一次在洪材熙身上嗅到过。在这个充满洪材熙气息的房间里混杂出更加熟悉的气氛。金俊镐看着指尖的烟燃烧了不知道多久，最后下定决心把烟送进了嘴里，燃烧的热度和特殊的烟卷苦涩的滋味一下冲进金俊镐的呼吸道。他皱着眉头刚准备吸一口试试，这烟就脱离了自己的嘴巴。

金俊镐诧异地回头，看到房间和香烟的主人手指夹着自己还没吸上一口的烟站在自己身后。洪材熙好气又好笑：“你不是觉得这东西不好吗？”

金俊镐心虚地回答：“我就想试试味道。”转念一想不对啊，自己应该顶嘴说你怎么只许州官放火不许百姓点灯的。

洪材熙挑眉，把烟送进自己嘴里吸了一口，熟练地吐了个烟圈。正当金俊镐一边唾骂自己怎么这时候还是觉得男友该死的荷尔蒙爆棚之时，洪材熙弯腰给了他一个烟雾缭绕的吻。

 

“味道尝到了吗？”  
“……恩⁄(⁄ ⁄⁄ _ ⁄ ⁄)⁄”


End file.
